frankensteinfandomcom-20200215-history
The Whisperer
John Whisky (a.k.a.) The Whisperer 'is a fictional comic book supervillain and an adversasry of Frankenstein's. He had a rare mouth disease known as Gingagalctysis which is a poison to the mouth. Three doctors manages to heal him and mutate his poison. So now it it poison to others. If he whispers in somebody's ear, they are under his complete control. Frankenstein: TAS 'Season 6 The Whisperer debuts in Seaosn 6, Episode 9, "Read My Lips." There, John met up with an old friend of his, Oswald Jenkins. He then tells him of his surgery and what was the outcome. John then goes out to get a newspaper and whispers in some guy's ear. Afterwards, he learns that he has the ability to control people by whispering into their ears. He then goes out and uses this for his own amusement. After that, he got the evil rush and the thrill that came with it and became the Whisperer. He then comitted bank robberies until he was stopped by Frankenstein and co. He is then able to control both Percy and Jen and uses them to his advantage. He then manages to beat Frankenstein with ease each time. Eventually, Frankenstein manages to get his friends back and then tries to catch the Whisperer. However, he get's a bunch of citizens on him but Frankenstein manages to stop him and puts him in jail. The Whisperer (saying sarcastically and jokingly) promises to return and make his life a bundle of fun. 'Season 8' The Whisperer returns in Season 8, Episode 10, "Be Quiet!" He is contacted by Dr. Magnus Mysterious and is taken up for a job offering. He accepts and is taken out of prison. He does some bank heists and comitts little crimes and hires the Two-Ton Gang to fight him back. Eventually, John gets tired of this and tells Dr. Magnus Mysterious that he quits but Dr. Magnus Mysterious captures him and demands for him to keep working or else he goes back to prison. The Whisperer then breaks out and manages to escape, also thanking the doctor as he is the reason he got his powers. Frankenstein was called by Dr. Magnus Mysterious to stop the Whisperer and so he tries to fight him but the Whisperer has already prepared for this and his army easily overwhelms Frankenstein. The Whisperer then prepares to mind control him. Next in Season 8, Episode 11, "The Whisperer's Count," The Whisperer mind controls Frankenstein and uses him to gain his own goods. However, Dr. Zing runs into them and manages to fight them back for a while but then gets defeated. Meanwhile, The Whisperer orders Frankenstein to drop a giant Ton-Tomb on the city. Before he does it, he is snapped out by Dr. Zing's new invention. The two then teams up to defeat the Whisperer but he is already one step ahead of them. As they chase him through the city, he is easily kicking their butts. Eventually, they reach the Old Junkyard and the Whisperer is going to crush them until Dr. Zing shrinks a tire and Frankenstein throws a big one on John, making him go out of control. He then crashes into a giant pile of garbage. Frankenstein then takes him to jail to where Dr. Magnus Mysterious tells him he deserves to be put there for a long time. 'Season 12' The Whisperer reappears in Season 12, Episode 6, "Puppet Show." There, all of Nightmare City is at a puppet show at the carnival and John Whisky is hosting it. He has a puppet that channels through the radio and soundwaves reaches the citizens (via his mouth). He plays it on and everyone (except Frankenstein and co.) are mind controlled. As he plans a bomb on Nightmare City, he gets the audience to block Frankenstein and co. from stopping him. Right before the bomb was about to be set, Frankenstein reaches The Whisperer. However, he sets the bomb for 30 seconds. The two fights for a bit and the Whisperer tries to mind control him but he kicks him in the face and ties John to a pole. However, Frankenstein asks how to stop the bomb but he says he does not know. Frankenstein then launches it into the water. The Whisperer is then put back in jail and is a laughing stock of the villains. 'Season 13' The Whisperer makes his final appearance in Frankenstein: The Animated Series in Season 13, Episode 5, "Voice Key." John is interviewed and makes a broadcast through his lips which causes everyone in Nightmare City to destroy things. Frankenstein, Rusty Lad and Nuke goes to stop him but there is one small problem, The Whisperer has guards. When dealing with the Two-Ton Gang, Frankenstein and Rusty Lad takes care of them. When Nuke fights the Whisperer, he convinces him to go rogue by mind controlling him. Frankenstein fights the Whisperer as Rusty Lad snaps Nuke out of confusion. Eventually, the Whisperer is defeated but has a last attempt and blows Frankenstein to kingdom come and makes his escape. When Frankenstein is revealed to be alive, he tells himself that John will never be normal. ''The New Adventures of Frankenstein List of Appearances Frankenstein: The Animated Series 'Season 6' *Season 6, Episode 9, "Read My Lips" 'Season 8' *Season 8, Episode 10, "Be Quiet!" *Season 8, Episode 11, "The Whisperer's Count 'Season 12' *Season 12, Episode 6, "Puppet Show" 'Season 13''' *Season 13, Episode 5, "Voice Key" Category:TAS characters Category:Antagonists